Файл:Dark Souls 3 - Covenant Watchdogs of Farron Location
Описание Dark Souls 3 - Covenant: Watchdogs of Farron Trophy / Achievement - Discover Watchdogs of Farron covenant. / 15G This covenant is missable! Sometime after killing the Lords of Cinder: Abyss Watchers boss it will become unavailable. Get this covenant right away when entering the swamp area. If you miss it you can get it in New Game . The covenant is located in the area "Road of Sacrifices" near the bonfire "Keep Ruins" (poison swamp area). Walk around the ruins until you find a ladder. Go up the ladder and you will see a sleeping wolf. Pray to the wolf and you will join the covenant. If you cannot pray to the wolf it's because he has been killed by an NPC. After defeating the Abyss Watchers an NPC will come at some point during the game to slay the Wolf (the exact time seems to vary, for me he was dead after the Boreal Valley Dancer). SUBSCRIBE: http://www.youtube.com/subscription_center?add_user=powerpyx 07:31, апреля 17, 2016 (UTC)07:31, апреля 17, 2016 (UTC)07:31, апреля 17, 2016 (UTC)07:31, апреля 17, 2016 (UTC)07:31, апреля 17, 2016 (UTC)~ Follow Me: http://www.powerpyx.com http://www.youtube.com/PowerPyx http://www.facebook.com/PowerPyx http://www.twitter.com/PowerPyx Contact Me: mail@powerpyx.com 07:31, апреля 17, 2016 (UTC)07:31, апреля 17, 2016 (UTC)07:31, апреля 17, 2016 (UTC)07:31, апреля 17, 2016 (UTC)07:31, апреля 17, 2016 (UTC) ____________________________________ All Dark Souls III Trophies and Achievements: The Dark Soul Acquire all trophies. To Link the First Flame Reach "To Link the First Flame" ending. The End of Fire Reach "The End of Fire" ending. The Usurpation of Fire Reach "The Usurpation of Fire" ending. Lords of Cinder: Abyss Watchers Defeat the Abyss Watchers, Lords of Cinder. Lord of Cinder: Yhorm the Giant Defeat Yhorm the Giant, Lord of Cinder. Lord of Cinder: Aldritch, Devourer of Gods Defeat Aldritch, Devourer of Gods, Lord of Cinder. Lord of Cinder: Lothric, Younger Prince Defeat Lothric, Younger Prince, Lord of Cinder. Supreme Weapon Reinforcement Reinforce any weapon to the highest level. Master of Infusion Perform all forms of infusion. Master of Sorceries Acquire all sorceries. Master of Pyromancies Acquire all pyromancies. Master of Miracles Acquire all miracles. Master of Rings Acquire all rings. Master of Expression Learn all gestures. Ultimate Bonfire Reinforce a bonfire to the highest level. Ultimate Estus Reinforce the Estus Flask to the highest level. Covenant: Warrior of Sunlight Discover Warrior of Sunlight covenant. Covenant: Way of Blue Discover Way of Blue covenant. Covenant: Blue Sentinels Discover Blue Sentinels covenant. Covenant: Blade of the Darkmoon Discover Blade of the Darkmoon covenant. Covenant: Rosaria's Fingers Discover Rosaria's Fingers covenant. Covenant: Mound-makers Discover Mound-makers covenant. Covenant: Watchdogs of Farron Discover Watchdogs of Farron covenant. Covenant: Aldritch Faithful Discover Aldritch Faithful covenant. Untended Graves Reach the Untended Graves. Archdragon Peak Reach Archdragon Peak. Iudex Gundyr Defeat Iudex Gundyr. Vordt of the Boreal Valley Defeat Vordt of the Boreal Valley. Curse-rotted Greatwood Defeat the Curse-rotted Greatwood. Crystal Sage Defeat Crystal Sage. Deacons of the Deep Defeat the Deacons of the Deep. High Lord Wolnir Defeat High Lord Wolnir. Pontiff Sulyvahn Defeat Pontiff Sulyvahn. Dancer of the Boreal Valley Defeat Dancer of the Boreal Valley. Dragonslayer Armour Defeat Dragonslayer Armour. Old Demon King Defeat Old Demon King. Oceiros, the Consumed King Defeat Oceiros, the Consumed King. Champion Gundyr Defeat Champion Gundyr. Ancient Wyvern Defeat Ancient Wyvern. The Nameless King Defeat Nameless King. Enkindle Light a bonfire flame for the first time. Embrace the Flame Become a Host of Embers for the first time. Категория:Видео Категория:Видео Категория:ВидеоКатегория:ВидеоКатегория:ВидеоКатегория:Видео